To be a Shinigami
by Daisuke
Summary: AU BleachRanma Xover. Akane's mother was murdured when she was little, since then she swore to find and destroy all those so called "Hollows"... but to do that one has to be a Shinigami, right? And what does Ranma anything to do with this?
1. Prologue

You know the characters are not mine, so why the hell should I bother stating the obvious??

This is an AU for both Bleach and Ranma.

To be a shinigami

Prologue

She was a little girl, only a little girl.

How could she face such a demon?

It's said that not human can defeat a hollow, of course,

that's not true.

But still...

She wasn't the martial artist she dreamed being.

She wasn't strong enough.

She was just a little girl, a crybaby

a momma's little girl.

She couldn't face a hollow, she couldn't protect her

she was to be protected.

Akane had been crying for hours as she remembered that fatefull day when her mother had died, no, killed. She corrected herself. She was now a fourteen years old girl, and she really thought she was the best martial artist of gerenation.

She closed her eyes, "of course thats not true" she really wanted it to be that way, but she knew that with just the title of "the best martial artist" it wouldn't be enough. Her foes weren't humans after all, well, they weren't living ones at least.

She needed to become stronger, faster and... then...

"And then what?" She muttured sighly annoyed at herself, she knew she couldn't destroy those demons, she couldn't even beat a weak one.

She crushed the tables that laid in front of her ant turned them to dust. She looked at it and frowned, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

She touched the floor of the dojo and started crying silently, she would never save her dear mother, and she knew it, it hurt so much she wanted to kill herself.

She slowly started remembering that day again, each time she did it hurt even more.

FLASHBACK

A seven year old Akane was busy traing to perfom a simple kata her father had showed her, her mother sat in a corner of the dojo looking at her with a smile. She didin't perform well, still her parents were proud of her, she was a hardworking type, she really loved her martial arts and in Soun's opinion he couldn't see how she would fail.

He often wondered about the girl's bleached hair, but he never really thought hard about it, after all he knew his wife would never betray their trust. They were really happy, and thought they would allways be.

Of course, they never thought such a tragedy would fall upon them.

Once the training session was over, both mother and daughter would go for a little walk, and talk, after all Akane's mother really wanted to correct her daughter's anger, it was a little to big for her tastes.

"You understand Akane-chan that you must not let these emotions rule you?" When she noticed that her daughter looked at her with a blank expression in her face she sighned. "They will not let you think straight, and you will lose in the end."

"Ok" Said Akane, but she really didn't understood at all, she just wanted to see her mother smile because she was such a nice girl.

But she didn't smile, in fact, her mother's face showed only one thing: fear.

Fear... terror, she didn't know what was going on.

"At last I find you, you go by the name of Kimiko these days, dont you?" Asked a cold voice.

Akane was about to turn around to see who was bothering her mother and then teach him a lesson, but Kimiko took her and blocked her sigh with her hands. "Please Akane, you be still, this is an assasin"

The little girll started shaking when she heard this, she needed to protect her mother, but how? she wasn't prepared to face this. She wouldn't.

"Ah, so you had a daughter, it doesn't matter, I won't kill her, but you must come with me" Said the cold voice as he started camly walking towards them.

"You will have to kill me here then" Said the woman with a proud smirk on her face, she then picked Akane up and muttered to her "Run, please" she put the girl on the floor and run to her doom.

Akane wasn't about to argue her mother, so she run, and hided behind a trashcan. She couldn't see well, it was too dark, but she could hear the voices of her mother and her killer.

"I knew this day would come... but I thought I would get to know my daughter better" Said the woman looking at the floor.

"You know I could have killed her if I wanted, but anyway, I won't, just to honor you, goodbye, Rukia-sama" said the voice as he killed the woman, and then vanished in thin air.

Akane couldn't stop crying she walked where her mother laid, shaking, she wanted to scream for help, but she knew that it was too late, her mother's entry chest was cut in half. But the little girl couldn't help but notice the word written in blood.

"Hollow"

She knew what a hollow was, her mother liked telling her of them and how they were fighted and beaten by heroes, they were just stories, fairy tales, she told hersef. But she now knew they were most true.

A vicious frown appeared in her face "I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!!"

END OF THE FLASHBACK

The fourteen years old Akane punched the floor with all her might, she knew she could never get strong enough to deal with those demons, she had seen them before and barelly escaped alive back then. She frowned as she noticed that she had destroyed part of her father's dojo, but when she tried to reppair it she saw that bellow that part of the dojo was a secret room, no bigger than a closet.

"What's this?" she asked no one in particular, she lifted the floor so she could enter there, it was dirty and only one thing was there, a rectangular box of steel. She picked it up and then put it on the dojo.

She opened easily the box and stared in wonder at the sword that laid before her, it wasn't a katana, it was different somehow. It was a soul cutter, a Zanpakouto. And it felt so familiar, she knew it was intended to be hers.

She took the sword and stared in awe, she could feel the spiritual power it radiated and couldn't figure how something as strong as that could have escaped her senses. It was nearlly imposible, but there it was, the weapon she needed to destroy the hollows, she just needed to train.

She stared at the wall and frowned, she also needed a sparring partner but she just didn't know anyone strong enough to help her, so she just would do kata after kata until she mastered sword fighting.

"I should get oyaji to teach me this..." But before that she knew she had to repair the big hole in the dojo, otherwise he'd go ballistic.

A dark figure watched her from the shadows and frowned. "This should be fun, so the little girl wants to play shinigami, so be it"

Another figure joined the first one "Should I send an A level one?" asked with a beastly smile.

"No, send the weakest you find, one so weak that could not possibly beat her" the dark figure had an evil smile on his face.

The second one seemed surprised "My god! You want to train her?"

"Indeed" answered as he dissapeared.

TBC

AN: I know this was a little too short, but before a really start the fic I need to ask for prereaders, I'm really interested in writing this, but english is not my first language as you may have noticed.

Anyway, she's fourteen so she shouldn't know Kuno yet.

No Bleach character will apper hear for some time, at least not until later in the story.

Yes, Akane's hair is bleached, guess why? 


	2. Part 1

Chapter 1

Akane frowned at her father as she put her hand over her bleached hair, she really hated when he said he would train her an then just dodge, he didn't attack, not even once.

"Come on old man! Fight me for real!" Yelled Akane as she gave another try at reaching her father, bet he easily evaded her.

"You should learn first to control your anger Akane, once you do that you will be able to get me, how do you expect to improve if I just kick you around? You need to attack a trained oponent before starting the real training" Said her father, by the smirk on his face anyone could have guessed that he was teasing her.

She frowned and looked around, she saw a shinai and picked it up, she used a kendo stance this time "I will strike you, and you will not be fast enough to dodge"

"Sword fighting won't get you anywhere, you are trained to use your fists, but... be my guest if you archive that, then you can cook dinner tonight" He smiled to himself, that would be enough to make her angry at him, she'd never be able to get over her anger, she never did.

But something changed in her, she just smirked and pointed the fake sword at him "As you wish, oyaji, tonight you will have to eat my tofu" She slashed him one time, and he dodged barely.

His eyes went wide as he saw her again, it wasn't the image of Akane, he saw in his daughter the soul of his wife "How can this be?" he muttered in amazement. But Akane didn't just stop atacking, she striked him dead in the face.

"You lose" she said with an egocentric smirk on her face.

Some one entered the dojo and smiled at Akane "Oh my!" it was a little girl of no more than ten years old "Akane-nesan, you defeated father?"

Akane put a towell on her hair and smiled at the girl "Yep, is the bath ready, Ka-kun?"

The girl frowned at the nickname but noded "Yes, and please call me Kasumi!"

Akane laughed "I will call you wathever I want, brat"

"You are mean oneesan!" pounted Kasumi as she camly walked over to her father and started peting him, he seemed in shock.

Akane was about to leave the dojo but frowned as she looked back at her father "Really dad... I need a sparring partner, you just dodge, and it seems you won't be doing that either for a while" After that she took of, she really needed a bath.

------

Somewhere else, in wildness of China two martial artist where sparring, or more like fighting, they where actually kicking each other's butts.

Genma smiled at his son "You really amaze me with each passing day, boy"

Ranma smirked at this and then used a horse stance "Come on, old man, or are you getting tired?" He tried punching him dead on the face, but to his surprise Genma dodged and counterattacked with an axe kick.

"We Saotomes never loss, boy, and that is something you will get sometime, the Saotome School is the best in the world, perhaps it's time to teach you the ougi" Genma sat on the floor and sighned.

"Ougi?" Asked Ranma, really interested in what his father would teach him.

Genma's face darknered as he sensed something "Boy, perhaps I will have to show you these arts in real combat"

Ranma looked confused "What do ya mean old man?"

Then, the trees behind them fell and a monster appeared in their place, it looked like a giant, with a hole where his heart would be, his face was covered with a white mask that looked like a fish's one. It roared like a wild animal.

Ranma steped back "What the hell is that thing dad?"

Genma smirked "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little hollow boy, I will show you now the power of the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Arts, Yamasen-ken fighting art!" His hands started growing with a mystical power.

Ranmas stared in shock at his father "Pop, what's going on?"

"Kijin Raishu Dan!" Yelled Genma as a vacuum wave flew towards the hollow's face and it's mask cracked a little.

Genma frowned at the streght of the demon "It seems I've gotten weak... or this thing is way stronger than it seems"

"Pop! Tell me right now what's going on" Ranma barely evaded an attack from the hollow, but wasn't about to risk attacking it.

"Listen boy, you must master this because if you don't we'll die now, this hollow is a monster, you must gather ki from around you to do this, one strong convined attack will be enough to destroy it, I'll show it to you one more time" Said Genma as he started charging his power again and launched another vacuum blade at the Hollow, this time cuting it's shoulder, making it scream in pain.

Ranma noded and put his hands on his shoulders, his aura brightened as he focused on his power "I'll master this, pop... father, we'll survive" his hands shined like the sun, turning the night into day for a moment.

"Let's do it now boy!" Genma couldn't help but be amazed at the speed his son had charged so much ki, and the amount he possesed.

Ranma noded again and stared at the beast, it was charging to them with a killing intent "KIJIN RAISHU DAN!" Yelled both Saotomes as their vacuum blades flew towards the hollows face, cutting it in half.

Genma frowned at the thing as it dissapeared "Strong hollows are back... the quincy are needed again" he turned to where his son was laing on the floor. Genma walked to his son and started crying "You... you're dead?" He sat beside him and sighned, his hands started growing again "It seems I will not see you succed, at least not alive, humans need the quincy, and you will be the strongest one, the last of our kind."

Ranma seemed to recover a little, he was just sleeping.

Genma got from his backpack a paper and started writing on it, his knew that he would die in an hour, so he needed to explain everything to his son rapidly, his teachings about Yamasenken and Umisenken, what hollows are, what quincys are and... where he should head. "Tendo... yes, he'd be fine with him, but before... Jusenkyo is said to be a good training groun-ugh.." those where his last words as he spited blood.

------

A dark figure smirked as he saw what his hollow had done "Interesting, it seems that the legendary Sennin Quncy, Genma Saotome is dead"

Another figure that looked almost like a woman appeared before him "It wasn't an easy task, our strongest hollow was destroyed in the process"

The first figure smiled at this "Indeed, but... at least we found someone even more intresesting than that Genma, his son seems to have a great destiny"

The woman growled "We must destroy him now, before he understands his powers"

"Nah, let's have some fun with this... Ranma Saotome, let him grow a little first" The figure laughed a little at wathever idea was in his mind.

"I still don't understand why you want these people to get stronger, first that daughter of a Shinigami, and now the last Quincy..." It was clear that she wasn't happy with any of his lastest moves.

"It makes everything more interesting, it would be boring if there was not a single hero to battle... we need to prepare them so everything will be fine" His eyes turned red for a moment as he left the room.

She looked at his back with hatred "You are just careless, these games of yours will kill you in the end"

He stoped walking and looked at her with a cold, yet wild smile "You think? Well... but you won't let me die so easily, right?"

She blushed a little "If they get strong enough, then I won't be able to protect you, my lord"

"We'll see" he muttured as he dissapeared

She sighed "He gives me the creeps some times"

TBC

Sorry, but I won't be doing longer chapters until I get at least one pre-reader, I'm still not confortable with the language.

Before anyone asks, Ranma will have his curse, he's just not the same without it. And this will be slow at first until I get the characters where I want them to be :p

Other NWC should be appearing as it would be just boring with just Ranma and Akane.

Another thing, the fact that Akane is 'half-shinigami' doesn't mean she's the strongest, and it also doesn't mean that Ranma is. 


	3. Part 2

Chapter 2

A bleached haired man frowned as he protected the woman that laid in his arms, the monster before him proved to be his strongest foe. The phoenix man laughed as he charged a fireblast.

The godman laughed evily "Houou-kin Ouzoku Kyukyoku Ougi" he yelled as he prepared to launch his ultimate blast, the bleached haired shinigami knew that it was too much for him "Tenka Shunmetsu Kokyudan!"

A giant sized blast flew towards the shinigami, he attempted to block it with his bankai as he put the woman behind him. To everyone's horror his Zanpakouto was cut in half, he cried as he saw the burn marks on his chest, but he knew he had to kill the phoenix man or everyone of his loved ones would die, he prepared his last attack, it would destroy him and his zanpakouto completly, but he didn't care.

He looked at the woman he was protecting and smiled a little "I told you I would always protect you, Rukia, please live after this, go with Soun, he loves you as much as I do" He growled animalistcly as he combined all of his power with Zangetsu's.

"Ku ku ku, you shinigami are weak, you are not a rival to my godly powers, you and that woman will die, as all your stupid friends" Said Saffron as he started charging power to launch a second Tenka Shunmetsu Kokyudan.

The shinigami knew that this was his last chance to destroy the godman "You think you're so great just because you're some mountain god, well, hear this, you will not beat me... I admit that you are my strongest enemy, the only one that I couldn't defeat in the end"

The godman frowned at the words of the shinigami "You are telling me you can't destroy me, yet you keep saying I'm not gonna win?" He smirked, but soon his face showed nothing but anger "You despicable little shinigami"

The shinigami nodded at the phoenix man "We'll draw, we're both gonna die" He pointed his broken sword to the god "Fear my ultimate attack: Chou Getsuha Tensho!"

"You already tried that, it will not work, and this time you are not strong enough to survive my might, Tenka Shunmetsu Kokyudan!" Yelled the god as his blast launched at full power.

Both attacks faced each other, but the shinigami's Getsuha Tensho evaded at the last second the blast of he godman, and went straight towards Saffron cutting him to pieces. Alas, the fire and lava blast reached the shinigami, turning him and his sword to dust.

Saffron frowned as he felt his body shatter "This can't be happening! I'm a god! No mere shinigami should be able to defeat me... I..." He noted that his oponent had died "draw... that's okay I guess, he didn't defeat me... he didn't" He felt then the familiar sensation of resurrection reach him.

-

Akane woke up from her nightmare she was sweating so much that it looked almost as she had just bathed. She looked at her hands in wonder. "Was that a dream?" She asked herself as she seemed to remember something, the man had mentioned her father's name.

She run straight to her father's room and was surprised to see him awake, and looking at her with a serious frown. "I see, you also had a dream, didn't you, Akane?"

The girl noded at her father's question "Was it real?"

He noded a little "The man you saw... he was called Ichigo, one of the strongest shinigami ever born... the monster was called Saffron, and..."

"That shinigami was protecting mother, wasn't him?" asked Akane, interrupting his father.

"Why, yes. But he also was protecting you" muttured the man in the black gi.

"Me? What's this about?" Asked Akane ready to kick Soun's butt.

"I actually figurated it some six years ago, you're his daughter, Akane, you never wondered about your bleached hair?" asked the man with a sad smile on his face.

"So... what are you then?" Asked Akane, now ready to cry.

"I'm your guardian, and I think of you as my dear daughter, you are the one that makes me remember Kimiko, or Rukia if you will, the most, I love you"

Akane looked at the floor at this "You're both my fathers, I guess" she said finally as she turned around "That Ichigo protected me and my mother with his life, and you did the same thing, at least for some time"

Soun frowned a little at this "What are you going to do next?"

Akane smirked "Now I have three objetives, the first is to become the strongest shinigami ever, even stronger than Ichigo, the second is to destroy all hollows, and the last is to give an end to Saffron"

"What? Saffron was killed, Kimiko told me!" Exclaimed Soun extremly confused.

Akane looked at Soun with cold eyes "He was reborn, he's a phoenix, but I will find a way to kill him, everyone has to die, it's the way of life"

-

Ranma Saotome was one strong quincy, he just started mastering his spiritual energy, but he had been a martial artist all his life, he knew he would overpower the hollows in no time, that's the only thing he needed, time to train. And his father had explained him that Jusenkyo was the best place to train, or so he thought, the spelling of his father wasn't the best, and he really couldn't end his message.

"He could be telling me to evade this place at all cost for all I know" muttured the young Saotome as he smirked from the cliff, Jusenkyo was before him, he needed two years to find it, but he had done it at last.

"I will train here until I master both Senkens and then go to that Tendo man, this is going to be piece of cake" He was just about to jump to the cursed grounds when he felt a familiar ki with an intent to kill him.

An Umbrella flew towards him, but he just sidesteped it and looked at the man that captured the weapon, he smiled like a cat as he saw a strong sparring partner. "Who are you?" He said faking anger at the sudden attack.

The other boy frowned at the reaction of his hated rival "You don't remember me?" He asked with a really confused face.

Ranma scratched the back of his head "Should I?"

"RANMA SAOTOME, BECAUSE OF ME YOU'LL SEE HELL!" Yelled the lost boy as he desperately tried to punch the dougi clad quincy.

"Oh..." muttured Ranma as he seemed to remember something "Ryoga Hibiki! You were in my class back in junior high, right?"

Ryoga stoped his attacks and formed an evil smile on his face "You faked forgetting me, eh, Saotome?"

"No, I'm just not really good with names, really!"

"Anyway, I came all the way to China to finish our match, are you going to flee or fight?" Asked an irritated Ryoga.

"Flee? Why should I?"

"Because you are a coward" responded Ryoga, now finding Jusenkyo an intresting place.

"I can fight you, I needed a sparring partner anyway" Explained Ranma with a fake smile on his lips.

"What about your father?" Asked with suden interest the lost boy.

"He's dead, I'm training to avenge him" his voice sudenly became so cold that Ryoga could feel the air around him become like snow.

"Sorry about your loss, but we will have our match anyway, there, over that valley" He said pointing directly at Jusenkyo.

Ranma noded and jumped down to the cursed grounds, Ryoga followed closely, always looking directly at Ranma, so he wouldn't escape. (Actually it was because he didn't want to get lost)

Neither thought that their lives would change in so many ways because of they had chosen the path of the cursed grounds, even if they really didn't know anything about it. Jusenkyo really wanted to claim more victimns.

Ranma took a tiger stance as he waited for his rival, Ryoga took off his backap and his clothes over his waist, revealing muscles over muscles. The young Saotome looked closely to the ropes of his nemesis and smirked as he noted that it had metal to make it weigh a ton. When Ryoga took a boxing stance Ranma was more than surprised.

"You don't do kenpo anymore Hibiki?" Asked the Quincy with a smirk.

"Shut up idiot, you don't remember my name but you do remember my fighting style?"

Ranma noded as he charged a little ki over his muscles, he knew that he needed to have the same strengh as his oponent, his superior speed would do the job for him. "Actually I'm more surprised by your muscles, you look like a wrestler or something"

Ryoga noded a little "I'm gonna crush all your bones, and cripple you, you're not going to be a martial arts anymore"

Ranma's smirk turned into a dark frown "That wasn't a nice thing to say, Hibiki... STAY STILL! Mouko Kaimon HAAAA!" Yelled the pigtailed quincy as he kicked hard his oponent with one of his strongest attacks, Ryoga fell in one of the pools.

Ranma waited, waited, and waited.

"He couldn't get lost on his way to the surface... could he?" wondered the quincy as he saw some boobles from the pool, he was, however, surprised to see some kind of giant reptile instead of his old sparring partner, so surprised was he that he couldn't block the kick that sent him flying over another of the pools, and thus turning him into a girl.

The raptor wanted to kick Ranma some more, but he... got lost.

Ranma was looking with a blank stare at his boobs "This... I'am a girl?" he asked to none in particular, he was surprised when a man wearing comunism clothes answered him.

"Oh! Honored customer fell on the spring of the drowned young girl, you really bad luck, it's a very tragic story..." Ranma didn't hear anything else, he needed to focus in this new problem.

After a while he got to the conclusion that he didn't care anymore "Maybe I needed to be a girl to complete some weird destiny, anyway, this doesn't stop me from being a quincy" his aura came to life in a pilar of ki, he seemed surprised.

Ranma looked at his hands "This body... it doesn't work like my old one"

The guide smiled at the boy turned girl "That because honored customer fell on the spring of the YOUNG girl, you never age in that body"

Ranma smiled a little "You mean that I'am an immortal?"

"No, no can age, but can be slay" answered after a while the confused guide.

Ranma noded, so he could die, but not by natural means "so this is a power-up, I welcome it, even if I preffered my male body" He started walking to Japan, never hearing the shouts from the guide.

-

AN: Ryoga's a Raptor, Ranma doesn't know about hot water and Akane knows about Saffron, two years have passed.

Anyway, Ranma 'died' in the first chapter because of excesive use of ki, he didn't understand the concept of a quincy then, you need to use the ki from around you, not the one inside you, he run out of ki, kinda like a car with gas.

This is not really a "Lets use Ranma characters in a bleach story using almost exactly the same stories in it" fic, It is a crossover, where the world is more like in Bleach than Ranma's. 


	4. Part 3

Chapter 3

The hollow known in life as Dan Hibiki really was worried, his boss had ordered him to kill certain girl over two years ago... but he couldn't find her! He thought that she was really smart and could hide well, of course, it was just the Hibiki curse kicking yet again, he was getting really bored and if he didn't found Akane Tendo that day he was shure that his superiors would order someone to destroy him.

If only he could find her...

"Hey! You! Stupid hollow!" Called him the voice of a girl, he had no time to talk to that kind of people, so he just sat over the roof of a house thinking how he'd find Akane Tendo.

The girl frowned as she noted that the Hollow couldn't hear her, or just didn't care, no person would do that to her, and even less a dead person! She'd show him, she was a shinigami, for god's sake!

She drew the Zanpakouto and jumnped to where the hollow laid, boy she was surprised when the hollow simply dodged the slash by jumping really high. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm trying to find Akane Tendo!"

Akane growled "My name is Akane Tendo, and I'm a Shinigami, prepare to be banished!"

The Hollow finally used a little of his head and figurated that the girl in front of him was indeed the one he was quested to kill. He was one happy Hollow. "I will eat your spirit, and become stronger!" Yelled the monster as he jumped at her, to his surprise Akane sidesteped and slashed him cutting his arm.

The face of the girl turned as cold as ice "You may be fast enough to dodge me, but when you attack your defense is full of holes, I will cut you until you die"

"Die?" Asked the confused Hollow "but I'm allready dead, don't you know?"

The girl frowned at this "Then I'm just going to destroy your spirit"

A strange pount appeared on the hollow's mask, Akane thought that they couldn't do that "I'm afraid you hurt my feelings, but you don't sound like a Shinigami at all"

"What are you talking about you fucking demon?" Asked the girl as she studied his features, she knew from her mother's stories that every hollow was different and so had it's own unique powers.

"Shinigami cleanese the evil, they don't destroy it, but... I guess that you're only half a shinigami, so you are weak" Muttured the hollow as he opened a portal so he could heal. To his surprice Akane attacked just in time preventing him from entering the black spiral.

Akane cut the hollow's face with the Zanpakouto, but to her surprice the sword's edge began to break and little fragments of the weapon fell, it was almost like the sword was dying. It was then when she heard it... the heartbeat of the sword, at first it was fast, but after a while it began to slow down.

"Gyah! This can't be happening! My face! My beautiful face!" Yelled in pain the Hollow as Akane looked in daze at her sword.

"You... must... cleanese it... fast" Said a voice inside of Akane's head, making her look at the hollow again, she didn't know how to beat a hollow, she just knew that she needed the Zanpakouto, and it looked like it was going to die.

So she just slashed again with the soon to be broken sword, and the face of the hollow's was cut in half, he started to dissappear and after a while a pink dougi clad ghost took it's place. "I thank you, miss Shinigami, for helping me" After that he took off.

Akane looked confused "That was something else, I really need to talk to someone, I need to reppair this sword at least" After saying that she jumped over the roof heading towards her home.

-

Back in China, a girl known as Xian Pu was traing for the coming tournament in her village, she wanted badly to become the champion, and she knew that she could archieve it with little traingin. She sighed and prepared to go back to the village when a black cat with burning scars came to her view, she frowned and aproched to the dying animal and touched it, it was quite alive.

"Hel...help me..." muttured the cat to her horror, Xian Pu jumped back at this.

"Are you a demon?" Asked the warrior girl preparing for the worst.

"I'm... a godness, and I really... cough... need your... he..." her voice trailed off as she fainted.

"Aya! This cat needs help... but if it's a demon she will kill me..." Xian Pu formed a fist "I'm strong, I should fear no evil"

She looked for some medicinal herbs and helped the cat with it's healing, after an hour the feline woke up, surpriced with the medical abilities of her savior. "I... thank you" It looked at Xian Pu and her face turned into one that showed real amazement, it laughed a little, "in exchange of this I could make you my successor"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Xian Pu with a frown

"I can see that you're a martial artist, do you want to become something enterily moire powerfull?" Asked the cat, looking at Xian Pu directly in the eyes.

She noded "I... What do I have to do?"

"Just take me to your village, and I will teach you the art of Shunkou, it will help you face your destiny" After saying that, the cat fainted again.

"Aiya, I knew I had something great expecting me! I will tell greatgrandmother about this! She will be so happy and proud!" She picked up the cat and run at full speed to her villge, never knowing of the horrors that awaited her in the near future.

-

Meanwhile a strange looking dinosaur was swiming from China to Japan, seeking for revege, he really couldn't understand how his hated rival had done it, but it was true, his body shifted to that of a monster. He was now feared by any human, and no girl would ever love him.

"GROOOOWWWLLL!" The raptor tried to yell his usual 'Where the hell Am I?' and 'IT'S ALL RANMA'S STUPID FAULT!' But the curse had also taken away from him the ability to talk.

He found Japan and tried asking for directions, obviosly any human he encountered ran in fear of him, or just confused him for a character of a movie, some people even muttered something of 'Jurasik Park 4: Japan Rampage' but he just thought that everyone was merely stupid.

"Oh my! What a cute little dinosaur! Are you a ghost?" Asked a voice from behind him.

The raptor blinked a coulpe of times as he looked at the strange woman with HUGE breasts that looked at him as if he was just some lost puppy, he didn't know what to do, he could attack her for her insolence or befriend her for her kindness.

"My name is Orihime, Inoue Orihime, tell me, what's your name?" She kept smiling at him.

The raptor scratched his head in confusion and wrote his name on the floor with his claws, he wrote a very readable "Hibiki Ryouga"

The woman read the name and noded "I see, so you're really a human, for a moment I thought you were just some demon, or a new form of Hollow, those started getting stronger recently, I think you can help fighting them, I can feel your spiritual pressure"

The dinosaur just looked at her with confusion, he couldn't say a word.

"Oh! Sorry, forgot you couldn't talk, let me help you with that" An aura of power surrouded her and some small fairy-like creatures appeared around her, two of those creatures aprouched Ryouga and touched his mouth, a beam of light shot from the dinosaur's head to the sky, and after that... everything was black to the boy-turned-dinosaur.

Orihime looked at the crater where her new 'friend' laid and laughed as she scrached the back of her head "I think I overdid it"

"You bet you did!" Yelled one of the fairies in disgust, after that the magical creatures dissapeared.

The woman looked at the dinosaur and frowned "I bet he weights a ton"

-

Akane frowned as she was about to open the door of her house when a redhead appeared out of nowhere right next to her. She looked at the redhead, and her to Akane, both looked at each other and nobody could tell if their heads where blank or filled with 'lustfull' thoughts.

"Hi there" said the redhead at last, Akane noted that she stinked.

"Hi, my name is Tendo Akane, you have business with the dojo?" Asked the shinigami-wannabe.

The redhead noded happilly "I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and the sole and last Quincy in the whole world, my father told me before he died that Tendo Soun, his only friend would explain some things to me"

Akane frowned, she really didn't know what a Quincy was, buy she was shure that she had heard of them before. "Ok, you can come in, by the way, if you're a quincy, I have to tell you that I'm a shinigami"

Ranma smiled as she followed the other girl inside "Shinigami? Really? Wow, nice to meet you then." He was surpriced when he saw two small girls run to Akane, one had long hair and the other short, both were brunettes. 

"Welcome nechan!" Said one of the girls, the one with the long hair.

"Hey, Akane-nesan, who's that? She stinks like a dead corpse" muttured the other girl.

Ranma frowned at the girl but he wasn't about to complain, she was right "My name is Ranma Saotome, I'm here to talk to Soun Tendo"

"Oh, father is in the dojo, you can meet him there"

Ranma noded and continued to follow Akane "Hey, you do anything goes, right?"

Akane stoped and looked at Ranma "Some, but lately I started training in kend and an old form of sword fighting, Hiten Mitsuryu, but the scrolls are so old that I can barely learn anything from it."

"Really? You fight Hollows too or what?" Asked Ranma, trying to joke.

"You know about Hollows?" Asked with sudden interest the 'Shinigami'

Ranma noded placing his hands behind his head, he was really surpriced, he didn't expect to meet someone else that thought Hollows "I'm a Quincy, my job is to baniquish all evil, in other words, destroy the Hollow ones"

"Interesting, I think I should present myself again, my name is Akane Tendo, a Shinigami, and my mission is to banish all Hollows, want to be friends?" She smiled, and for some weird reason Ranma's mind went to vacation for a moment.

"I... would really like that" said the boy turned girl, now really hating his 'condition' he hadn't thought about him 'falling in love' he only wanted to have vengeance against the Hollows for killing the only person he cared for.

After that they entered the dojo, where Soun was finishing teaching some of his students, they waited for a moment silently after everybody left the place. Akane introduced Ranma to Soun, who, for a change started crying waterfalls.

"Oh! Happy day! Finally the boy has come! But tell me Ranma, where is your father Genma?"

Ranma frowned, what kind of idiot could mistake the body of a girl for one of a boy, and even more, couldn't he have some more tact about his father? "He died in china, fighting a Hollow, two years ago"

Soun's face darkened "This... is horrible... I thought he had quit his job as a Quincy"

"He had no choice, the monster attacked us, and I really was more of deadweight than help, I didn't understand my powers and used all of my spiritual energy... wich in a way killed me, father used his remaining ki to restore mine" Explained Ranma looking down. "And... I'm not a boy... at least not anymore" he said, the last part really low, so low that neither Akane nor Soun herd him.

"Oh... that's sad" said Akane, remembering the day when her mother died.

Soun was crying waterfalls again, his dearest friend was dead and instead of a son he had a daughter so their children couldn't marry! "Oh! The woe has fallen upon us!"

Akane frowned "I'm shure we can help Ranma, first she needs a bath"

Ranma noded "I couldn't pay anything on my way here, I swam all the way from China"

Akane smiled, not really believing the redhead "Just go to the kitchen and ask the brat for a bath, she will help you, I need to talk to my pop"

Ranma noded and left the dojo silently thanking both Tendos.

Soun frowned at Akane "Something wrong?"

"My sword broke, I need to repair it" said the girl as she revealed the almost broken Zanpakouto.

"The... the sword of your mother, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Soun yelled, but after seeing that he didn't scare his daughter, he sighed and took the sword, examining it.

"I can call an old friend that knows a thing or two about magical swords, he may be able to repair it for you, but I don't want you to go around playing Shinigami without it" Ordered the man with a frown.

Akane smiled "I don't need the sword, I'm learning Demon Arts from an old book of mother, and besides... I think I found a sidekick" an evil smile appeared on her lips, her father didn't like it one bit.

-

AN: Shampoo and Ryouga will be active characters in the fic. Even if I had already explained the whole "How Ranma died" before, I had Ranma tell the Tendos about it. The 'Friend that knows a thing or two about magical swords' is not a Bleach character, neither a Ranma one, guess who he is?

Demon Arts are Shingami's Destructive Arts are Quincy's

Demon Arts use internal Ki, as Shinigami have strong spiritual pressure, they don't die as easily from 'runing out of ki'. They cleanese Hollows.

Destructive Arts use outside Ki, Yamasen-ken and Umisen-ken in this world fall in this category. They're called destructive arts because they actually destroy the spirit instead of cleanising it.

Ryoga will get to know about these arts, he's just not going to learn them, at least not in the same way as Ranma. 

And yes, that was Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter! Note that his spirit wasn't cleanesed, he just stoped being a Hollow, he may come back later, at least as a comical character. 


End file.
